


countdown

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Three banquets, two almost-kisses, and one promise for the future... Kureno did not know if he truly hated New Years, not when a strange tradition begins and he gets to spend time with Shigure.
Relationships: Implied Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Kagura/Sohma Ritsu, Sohma Kureno/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the lgbt furuba exchange uwu

**New Year - 1998**

When strange things happened at New Year, Kureno always found it often got blamed on Ayame. This year was no exception, and for once it was the truth; Ayame was open about his actions, proud of the stupidity behind them. No wonder Yuki left the room as soon as his brother entered. 

“I know that you are all dying for a chance with me,” He began, flicking his long hair over his shoulder and flailing his limbs obnoxiously. “So here you have it. Take your turns.” 

He had tied a piece of mistletoe around the lamp which jutted from the wall and was not standing triumphantly below it, arms folded and smirk stretched across his beautiful face. 

“Haa-san, maybe?”

“I need a drink.” Hatori responded, already looked pained, and Kureno understood why. He only really had the pleasure of Ayame’s company at special occasions, and even that was tiresome. He could not imagine how it was for Hatori, being the object of such ardent and open affection. 

He watched as Kagura barrelled through the room and playfully punched Ayame on the shoulder, almost knocking the man to the ground. 

“You’re so silly, Aya-san! Mistletoe is for Christmas, not New Year!” 

That was probably the least of their concern. The Zodiacs gathered before Akito arrived, and were supposed to be settled and respectful. Only Momiji and Hiro were left to come, with Isuzu being too ill this year for the banquet. Everyone else was present, and that scared Kureno. 

He had broken his curse, but only Akito knew. The Zodiacs treated him different, but were unable to explain why, and that hurt Kureno even more. He had not been well-bonded to them in the first place, because they did not miss his absence, or even notice it. 

The other constant was Shigure, and Kureno did not miss the irony of that; he was consistently inconsistent, and Kureno loved him, had done for as long as he could remember. The only other person who had noticed, perhaps, was Hatori, and he was busy reassuring Ayame that he would not die from a dislocated shoulder if Kagura hit him again. He did not notice how Kureno’s gaze was focused on the mistletoe, or how his wistful eyes swept from the plant to Shigure, wanting nothing more than to grab the other man by the collar of his kimono and to kiss him then and there. 

That could never happen, of course, and Kureno knew that. But he could never accept it.

“You should find someone to kiss under there.” Shigure teased, startling Kureno. 

He offered a tight-lipped smile, 

“Maybe one day.” 

Even if Kureno hoped that to be true, the rational part of his brain told him that he was being a fool, and he could not deny that. Only a fool would have fallen for Shigure in the first place, and even if Kureno could not have stopped it, he could never act on it. Still, the thought echoed,

_ Maybe one day _ . 

The final Zodiacs entered the room, and Kureno settled on the floor, preparing himself for Akito and the year which was to come. 

**New Year - 1999**

The second time it happened, nobody knew who had brought it. 

When Kuren noticed it Ritsu had already fallen into its trap, giving a confused yelp when Kagure flung herself at the older woman and pressed their lips together. Even with all of her vigour, Kagure had the sense to look embarrassed when they pulled apart, and Kureno wondered if Ritsu would burst into tears or pass out. He assumed both, at some point. 

The two women disappeared after that, and Kureno was happy for them. Truly, he was. But he was bitter too, frustrated and disheartened. That could never be him and Shigure. 

“Oh won’t somebody take pity on me?” Shigure flicked his fan dramatically. Although he spoke to the entire room his eyes were fixed on Kureno, and it was too much. 

This was nothing but a game to Shigure, and he was daring Kureno to act, desperate to cause conflict between the Zodiacs. Kureno would not be used for that, not again. Not anymore. 

Yuki and Hatsuharu rolled their eyes at his behaviour, and Isuzu did not even raise her head. But then Ayame swept across the room, cradling Shigure’s head between his perfectly manicured fingers,

“I would love to have you, Gure-san.” 

Kureno went outside, unsurprised to see Hatori resting with his back against the balcony railings with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of liquor in the other. 

“Can I have a smoke?” 

Hatori looked at him for a moment, confused but not concerned, before nodding. He flipped open the packet and shoved out a cigarette with his thumb, offering it to kureno. He took it, feeling awkward and clumsy, trying to mimic how Hatori was holding his own smoke. The doctor offered a light, and Kureno placed the cigarette between his lips, barely remembering to inhale when the lighter struck. Kureno coughed when the smoke hit lungs and Hatori smirked, 

“Smoking kills, you know.” Hatori flicked ash off of her cigarette, and Kureno tried to settle into the unfamiliar action. 

Leaning against the railing, Kureno sighed. 

“There are worse things.” 

_ Like being in love _ . It did not need to be said; Kureno knew that Hatori was aware of his feelings. There was no point in embarrassing himself further. 

A silence fell between them, so thick that Kureno thought he could get lost in it. Hatori inhaled the last of his cigarette, snubbed out the butt and threw it over the edge. He turned to head inside, stopping just as he passed Kureno. 

“He isn’t worth it, you know. And I’m saying that as his friend.”

Kureno stared intensely at his cigarette. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

With a nod, Hatori headed back inside for the party. Once Kureno had finished his cigarette, he did not bother; he took the stairs and went home, preparing for the inevitable wrath of Akito but not being able to care. He felt miserable, and alone, and sorely needed a drink. With a wry smile, Kureno walked through the Sohma compound, thinking about he truly was starting the year how he intended to carry on. 

**New Year - 2000**

When it reached the third year, the other Zodiacs joked that it was now a tradition, something between them which was just for fun. Kureno could not be that optimistic; he saw it as fate mocking him, trying to push him over the edge. Shigure did not help matters when he declared,

“I brought the mistletoe this year, as nobody has kissed me under it yet.” He pouted like a child, leaning against the wall and eyeing up the other Zodiac members. Once again, his gaze fell on Kureno, and the younger man felt too hot, or maybe it was simply too hopeful. There was a blush on his cheeks, a prayer on his lips, and then Shigure grinned at him,

“What about you, Kureno?” 

It would be rude to decline an invitation. 

Hatori was watching him with interest, seemed genuinely shocked when Kureno crossed the room and cupped Shigure’s face gently. He gave the man time to pull away, searching his face for a sign that this was all a joke, but he found none. Shigure’s smile was playful, eyes mischievous, but that was nothing unusual, and Kureno found comfort in the fact that Shigure was treating him as he always had done. 

So he kissed him. Longer than harder than maybe he should have, but years of longing had built up and were starting to overflow. If this was to be his only opportunity then Kureno would be sure to make the most of it. 

It was Shigure who deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and digging his nails into Kureno’s forearm. This was too intense, too much for Kureno to handle, especially in a room full of people. He broke away, panting slightly, and Shigure licked his lips. 

“Well I would certainly say that that was worth the wait.” 

Kureno could feel the eyes of everyone on him, but he could think of nothing but Shigure. The pressure of his lips, the warmth of his skin, the taste of his tongue… it was intoxicating. Now that Kureno had experienced it he did not know if he could go back. 

“Akito-sama is on his way.” A member of staff announced, and wordlessly the Zodiacs sat in their respective seats. The dog never usually sat next to the rooster, but tonight he made an exception. And if Kureno said that he did not notice how their thighs met than he would be lying; he thought of nothing else throughout Akito’s speech, and the dance which marked Momiji passing on to Hatori. 

It was the beginning of a new decade, a new millennium, and Kureno felt something in his heart, nameless and heavy, begin to crumble. Maybe things would change for the better now. Maybe this was the first step to a happiness which he had assumed had always been out of reach. 

Shigure’s hand brushed his, and Kureno gasped. Now, all he could do was hope. 


End file.
